roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RiskoZoSlovenska/RZS's Fan-Made Lore 2
''Note: This is an extension to the original lore, which can be found here.'' Towers have developed several distinct personality groups, which they use to classify themselves by. Here are all the different known personalities currently residing in Nowhere: Scouts A very common personality, Scouts are usually weak and considered the “losers”. However, they like working with others and are very determined. Their preferred fighting style is a pistol, but whey will find their way around with a heavier weapon, such as an assault rifle. There are rumors about Scouts who wear an unorthodox red shirt, living undercover in Nowhere, however, there is no real proof they exist, aside from a handful or Towers to say they have sighted them. Fraggers Fraggers, another common personality, specialize in fragmentation grenades. However, grenades need gunpowder, which is scarce and most of it is used for handgun ammunition, leaving the grenades weak. Fraggers are mostly friends with Scouts and like working with them. Snipers Snipers are Towers that prefer precision over Rate of Fire. They mainly serve in the defense role, manning sentries on top of the wall. In fact, the team that resides at the very top of the skyscraper in Nowhere are highly trained Snipers. Snipers find they work well with Scouts, but can easily team up with any other tower. Shotgunners Shotgunners are the only Towers in Nowhere who like shotguns. Because shotguns are uncommon, ammunition for them is often scarce and thus Shotgunners aren’t very effective in battle. However, after feeling sorry for them, several petitions have been signed for the development and improvement of shotguns and shotgun shells, and after a while, Project Shotbuff was initiated, which brought improved buckshot shells and night-vision sights. However, the Shotgunner group still remains mainly called to action in low-threat urban areas. Cryo-gunners Cryo-gunners, sometimes called just ‘Cryos’, are a minority group, often laughed at for using weak technology. Cryos use freezing technology that was considered superior before, but now is not helpful and is considered obsolete, especially when Sleeters came into the field with their much more advanced Cryo-technology. Soldiers Remnants of the various militaries from all over the world, they are pretty common and are a large part of the fighting force. Because there are so many, weapon production has to be cheap, and thus they are armed with low-quality burst assault rifles. The elite units are armed with more expensive laser rifles. Soldiers share a point of view where they fight for their land. Some Soldiers are cloned before battle, however, this is not very common. Patrols The Patrol Project is an old-ish sub-program aimed at developing vehicles that would allow quicker Tower transportation, part of Project Avenger-01. The program was very successful, however, instead of using the vehicles to transport Towers, it was used as a ram-weapon or as a movable platform to mount weapons and explosives on to. A successful extension followed, which developed multi-purpose tanks for use in battle. The Patrol units have been most widely used with cloning technology. Aviators High Command issued the Aviator Program a few years back, also as a sub-program for Project Avenger-01, and developed powerful planes, now called Aviators. They are made out of wood, but they are armed with powerful twin 12.7mm heavy machine guns and are also equipped with state-of-the-art heat-detection devices and reliable long-range communication. While they may look shabby, they are a very valuable in the field and are able to provide heavy support. An extension to the Aviator Program followed, which developed much more expensive planes, this time with a metal frame, as well as a hi-tech version, armed with experimental HALT (High Altitude Laser Technology) weaponry. Tubers The Tuber is a Tower specializing in RPGs and other explosives. They always were, and still are, powerful Towers when it comes to dealing with very large hordes of zombies, and are often given respect. Until recently, they used old, unreliable and outdated nuclear ammunition, however, the ammunition from the Z.E.D. program was upgraded and now the more environmentally-friendly HTM rounds are the standard shells. Also worth noting, there is a strong rivalry between Tubers and Mortars. Mortars The Mortar Towers came into existence after High Command ordered the development of offensive weapons. They were originally intended to be used as siege weapons to attempt and destroy the Void’s fortifications when they were surrounded, however, recent waves of attacks have pushed this plan back and they are now mainly used for defending Nowhere. When they first came into the field, they were expensive and considered far superior to the Tuber, almost threatening to put Tubers out of action. However, with recent advancements on the Tuber’s side, and some cut-backs on the Mortar's harmful ammunition have resulted in a smaller gap between the two. Commandos The Commandos are elite Tower units armed with chainguns. They have strong tries to Nowhere and the rest of the world and are the most active in pushing other Towers to go into combat against the Cured. They are often regarded with high respect, and other towers come to them to ask for advice. While they prefer muscles over brains, they like to share their battle knowledge and stories. Mercenaries Mercs are the total opposite of Commandos. They don’t really care whether Cured overrun Nowhere or not, and don’t actively seek out opportunities to fight back against the Cured – as long as they are not getting paid. Mercs work for money and their own well-being. However, they make their weapons themselves, which are usually high-quality, so they are considered a helpful asset. Good thing they also like to spend money, or else most of Nowhere’s currency would be in their pockets. Commanders The Commanders are the bridge between the Towers and the Players. Unlike most Towers, they have a strategic sense in smaller-scale situations, and they are the ones that direct missions on-field. They possess great knowledge of battle tactics, and so aren’t often seen in the battlefield. They also supervise training, as their presence gives nearby Towers confidence and a taste for friendly competition. They are also the only Tower with authorization to call in backup in the form of a Stryker or an Airstrike. DJs DJs are Towers largely loved by the community. They are very optimistic and don’t really worry about Nowhere getting overrun – as long as the beat keeps on going. They LOVE music, and while the orderly High Command would dislike their laid-back-ness, they boost troop morale and thus are welcome almost everywhere in Nowhere. Railgunners Railguns and electromagnetic propulsion technology have advanced significantly since the Cure struck, and it is utilized by Railgunners. Railgunners, nicknamed ‘The Rails’ by the community, are elite units who use railguns in a similar fashion to Snipers. They often require heavy and expensive technology, but they are a very valuable asset in the field. There are many railgun sentries on the tall wall surrounding Nowhere, but because of the expensive price of a shell, cheaper methods are used when countering small groups of Cured. Phasers The most elite of the elite, High-Powered Lasers (HPL), nicknamed "Phasers", utilize their strong focused laser technology to easily and quickly destroy large and slowly-moving targets. In fact, they were developed as a small, portable and effective weapon to use when confronting the Void as part of Project Avenger-01. They are highly respected, but only see action when something big strikes Nowhere. The Z.E.D. The Zombie Extinction Defense system was developed as part of Project Strike-Back-01. The Z.E.D. sub-program designed a mech fighting machine that could easily run over zombies while providing heavy firepower. The final product was a large, expensive and powerful machine what could provide heavy firepower in the field. However, due to the mech’s large price, it has been viewed as not practical and not efficient several times, however, general views vary. Flamethrowers The Flamethrowers, often called ‘The Flames’, are common, but slightly delusional Towers which specialize in pyrotechnics. While there is some rivalry between Flames and Hallowboomers, they don’t really care as long as something is burning. They love fire and especially enjoy burning Cured, making them an effective fighting force. However, they have to be kept away from explosives and their weapons when not in battle, and are officially forbidden anywhere near the ammunition warehouses. Other Towers try to enforce this policy too, as they remember very well what happened last time a Flame got into a warehouse… Plasma Trooper A recent project, Project Plasma, was aimed at using concentrated plasma to clear out hordes of Cured. The technology is effective, but short-range and somewhat expensive. Plasma Troopers, often called just "Plasmas", have a very peculiar personality, sometimes being able to stare at a plasma ball for several hours. They also like tinkering, so they make a useful addition to the tech labs. Scarecrows A few years earlier, the very first sighing of highly-anomalous cured appeared. A small village, majorly made up of Towers which were researching the psychology of the Cured. When their community was attacked, they sent out a heavily-encrypted distress signal. However, since their community was less combat-oriented, by the time the High Command received the message, decrypted it and sent a rescue team, it was too late. When the heavily-armed rescue team arrived, they met heavy resistance. After getting past all the Cured, they found the village in ruins, with no Towers anywhere. Peculiarly, there were no remains either, but the entire village was littered with Scarecrows. These Scarecrows were taken back to Nowhere, where they were researched. They appeared to be made out of classic materials for scarecrows, which were pre-Cured dummies made for scaring crows in crop fields. Research led to no conclusive results, but everyone who interacted with the Scarecrows said that they "seemed a bit off - like they made bad things happen". Hallowboomers, when exposed and questioned about the Scarecrows refused to say anything, but warned to stay away from them. Further research followed, and it was determined that the Scarecrow has deteriorating effects on Cured when they are exposed to them. Creating identical scarecrows did not yield the same effects, and due to some incidents involving Flamethrowers, Scarecrows are rare nowadays and not used often. Hallowboomers Hallowboomers are foreign Towers recently rescued from a community of anomalous Cured. According to them, their small fortification was surrounded and destroyed somewhere around the start of October, and all the civilians captured. They believed they were going to be used for some kind of demonic ritual, but then “you guys from Nowhere showed up, pwned them Cured, and saved us.” While in capture, they had a lot of time to think and observe what the Cured were doing, eventually being able to duplicate the ritual and develop their own weapons, utilizing "cursed fire". They are very thankful and kind to other Towers from Nowhere, and somewhat emotionally scarred after what they have seen. There is a slight rivalry between them and the Flames, but they are willing to put aside their differences and join forces with any Tower. Elves Elves were also rescued a few years back from a toy-making factory somewhere around the North Pole. While their name suggests differently, they are the same species as all other Towers, just more used to the cold. Since they have been barricaded in a factory for quite some time, they developed their own weapons from toy part. Because these weapons were made from low-quality plastic and used expensive fireworks as ammunition, they aren’t very effective. However, Elves themselves seem to cheer people up, especially around the Christmas season (Not that Towers celebrate Christmas anymore…). Sleeters A rare Tower, Sleeters were rescued very recently from ice caves up north. They say they originate from a group of arctic researchers who also got ambushed by icy Cured, such as walking statues of Ice. They specialized in cryo-technology, and developed a very sophisticated and effective cryo-weapon. However, this weapon was not effective in combating ice creatures, and thus they were not able to defend themselves properly. In Nowhere, they dislike fire, and thus they can’t really work well with Flames and Hallowboomers, but are looked up to by Cryo-gunners and are overall very effective in battle. Golden Scout and Commando After Hallowboomers were able to successfully utilize "magic", a top-secret project, Project Au, was initiated to try to utilize this unknown force and to enhance normal weaponry and soldiers with it. After roughly a year of non-stop work (a few Towers actually went instane), they were able to produce two Towers - Golden Scout and Golden Commando. They utilize "enchanted" ammunition, fired from "blessed" weapons held by "holy" soldiers. The later versions, instead of using normal bullets, utilize lasers composed of "holy light", and have been described as "nothing less than epic". Not much is known about them, but they have been regarded as "messing with powers we shouldn't mess with" by other Towers, and especially Hallowboomers like to keep their distance. They are also known to think very highly of themselves, and the like saying "PEW" a lot. However, they make up for their personality with their brutal effectiveness - they spark fear within even the toughest Cured. Tweeter Yeah guys im tired rn lets just say that Tweezers came from heaven or something to share twitter and stuff idk memes Click here to return back to the original lore. Commenting here will be disabled, as comments should go to the main lore page (link above).